The Forgotten Arrival
by Only-eyes-for-Riddick
Summary: A secret in Snape's past arrives at Hogwarts, raising questions and reopening forgotten feelings. COMPLETE
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I do want to own Snape, but don't. I do own Molly Connor and Serina Connor. This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. I apoligize if names aren't spelt right, I currently don't have my books on me for reference.**

The war was over. Harry Potter defeated Voldemort during the battle on Hogwarts. It was pre-destined, but unplanned.

The End-of-Year feast of Potter's sixth year was the very night Voldemort attacked. Many were killed in the initial attack. Lucius Malfoy faced off against his son, Draco. Draco killed his father after seeing his friends fall at his father's hands. It was the first time Draco had used an Unforgivable, and it was also his last. He was overtaken by Death-Eaters and murdered.

The ones who survived fought till the last Death-Eater was killed. Harry and Voldemort entered into a duel. The battle was amazing. Neither could stop the fight. The battle ended when Ron Weasley distracted the Dark Lord long enough for Harry to destroy him. However, Ron didn't get to see the results of his endeavor. Voldemort cast the Killing Spell before being blasted into nothingness by Harry.

Ron was mourned, as well as the others who had fought. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was murdered, ironically. The other teachers had major wounds and were bleeding. Madame Pomfrey was attending to everyone as fast as she could with the help of Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Know-it-All.

The battle had lasted for several hours and now was over.

Albus Dumbledore approached The Boy Who Lived, who was currently sitting by the lifeless form of his best friend. His blue eyes stared down at the empty shell of Ron Weasley. Tears wouldn't come to mourn his dear friend.

"It's over," he said. "It's over, but at the cost of so much."

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes no longer twinkling as they were hours ago. "Ron's death saved all of ours. Had you died, we all would have followed. He will always be remembered, and we will not forget the sacrifice he gave for us."

Harry's eyes closed as he listened to Dumbledore's words. He fell to the ground and wept, finally able to express his grief of Ron's death.

Days passed and Hogwarts left empty. The blood was washed away and bodies buried. The only people who remained were Harry, Hermione, Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Hagrid. The form of what was once the most powerful wizard ever to exist lay burning before their eyes. No tears were lost over his death, and no sympathy to his cause.

The greatest threat the Wizarding world had ever known was dead. The war was over.

**Okay. I know it was short, but it is just an interlude to more interesting chapters. Sorry it is so sort. Please read and review.**


	2. Seventh year begins

Snape walked through the halls with Dumbledore after witnessing the destruction of Voldemort's body. Not a single word passed between the old friends.

Snape's hand unconsciously moved to his left arm, to the Dark Mark. Even with the death of the Dark Lord, it remained on his arm. No longer black, but still visible enough that everyone will remember that he used to be a Death-Eater.

"It will never really end for you will it Severus?" Dumbledore said. "The Dark Mark will remain until the day you die, as a reminder."

Snape nodded before covering the mark. "I regret the time it took for me to change sides. Many lives were lost. At least Potter remained alive and defeated Him. It is finally over."

"Yes, the war is over. The repercussions will last a lifetime or two for the families who lost their loved ones. Harry and Hermione may never be the same again, nor the Weasley family. These decisions will last a lifetime for them."

Snape nodded before turning to head down into the dungeons. His mind filled with the events of the day, and the relief that the war was over.

Harry spent his summer with Hermione and her family. They grieved for the death of Ron together. The traveled to the Burrow to witness Ron's burial in the early summer months and stayed there until late June. Then they went to Hermione's home and stayed there till the beginning of their seventh year at Hogwarts.

It was different, sitting in the train car without their redheaded friend to keep their spirits up. Ginny Weasley, the youngest of the Weasley children, looked into the car at the two depressed friends. They sat across from each other, neither smiling. There wasn't much smiling anymore between them. They hardly talked.

The only people on the train unaware of why everyone was so sad were the newest batch of first-years. They were at one end of the train, farthest away from the others. Ginny walked into the train car and sat next to Harry. No one said a word as the train continued on its path.

Finally Ginny spoke. "Ron wouldn't have wanted it this way." Hermione and Harry both looked up at the little redheaded girl and then at each other. Harry nodded.

"You're right Ginny. He would have wanted us to be happy for Voldemort's end, not upset over his death." Hermione nodded at Harry's words before bursting into tears. She fell to the floor between the seats. Harry sat next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay Hermione. Just let it out," Harry said petting her head. Ginny watched the display and closed her eyes. The pain of her brother's death still ached in her heart, but she knew she had to move on, or end up like the two seventh years crying on the floor.

The train stopped and people began moving out. They were at Hogwarts again.

As Harry exited the train, he looked up at the place he used to think of as his home, now thinking of it as his tomb. He held the crying Hermione close as they headed to the carriages that would take them to the castle.

Ginny sat with her late brother's dearest friends and wondered what Hogwarts was going to be like without all the mayhem and madness created by Voldemort's existence. What would life be like now with Him dead?

Snape sat at the staff table in the Great Hall. The house-elves had worked non-stop over the summer to get it back to its previous glory. It was quite glorious. There was one new addition to the hall, a statue. The statue was of Ron Weasley and it stood behind the staff table in the corner. There was an inscription on it saying:

_To those who lost their lives_

_In the Great Battle of Hogwarts_

_And to Ronald Weasley of Gryffindor_

_Who lost his life to save us all_

The statue was a life-size Ron on top of a boulder. The boulder held the inscription while Ron stood there, smiling. Harry and Hermione noticed it right away upon entering the Great Hall and taking their seats at Gryffindor table.

Snape looked at the two remaining members of the "Golden Trio" with sadness in his heart. Granted he never liked the Trio, but he admired them and respected them.

He understood how it felt to lose something of such great value as Harry and Hermione had. Once everyone had sat down, the new first-years were shown in and sorted. It seemed different this year, without major rivalries between Gryffindor and Slytherin, but Snape hardly noticed.

Dumbledore stood and gave his welcoming speech. It was filled with hope and praise over what was to come and with the same warnings about the Forbidden Forest. Suddenly he turned to acknowledge the statue.

"This statue is a reminder of what life was once like and to remind us of the good in all of us. It is of great importance to the school and to history. Anyone caught defacing it will be automatically expelled without any hope of returning."

The silence in the room was deafening. No one moved or said anything as the Headmaster took his seat. The twinkle in his eye had returned over the summer and he seemed in greater spirits.

"Let the feast begin,' he said. The food appeared and everyone began to eat and socialize. It was relaxing.

Suddenly a loud yelling noise was heard coming from the foyer outside the Great Hall. Some of the older students recognized the yelling of one of the people as Filch, the wander of Hogwarts halls ready to find unsuspecting students to clean the castle. The second voice was new. It was just as loud, but had a softer tone to it.

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall opened. The sight standing before them made everyone gasp.


	3. Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Disclaimer: I own Wellsgardo because I made it up. I don't know if something like this actually exists in the Harry Potter world, so I made it up. If something does exist like this, let me and I may change it.**

No one in the Great Hall moved. Filch stood behind the object of everyone's sudden quietness with a look of surprise on his face.

Standing in the Great Hall was a young girl. She looked to be about twenty. She was about 5' 4" with an oval face and straight nose. She had dark brown eyes that almost looked black. The signature feature about her was her long, straight, black hair that fell to her shoulder blades.

The reason everyone was in such shock was because the young girl in front of them was dressed as a Muggle. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt with black writing on it. It said: _When I snap you're the first one on the list._

The only person unaffected by the girl's presence was Dumbledore. His eyes were twinkling.

"Ah, about time you arrived," he said standing. He addressed the students and staff. "Students, I would like to introduce you're new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Molly Connor, from America. I would like you all to treat her with respect as well as her mother, Serina, who will also be joining us as the new Muggle Studies teacher."

Snape's eyes widened at the name of the mother. "Why does that sound so familiar?" he thought.

Molly hoisted her backpack, which was sitting on the floor, onto her shoulder and headed straight up to the table. Filch followed close behind.

"I am sorry about this intrusion Headmaster," Molly said in an icy tone that could have rivaled Snape's. "I was just trying to get moved into my new quarters and my mother settled in when this moron," she turns to Filch, "stopped me in the halls asking what I thought I was doing."

Filch turned pale when Dumbledore turned to him. "Is this true Mr. Filch?" Filch nodded and shrunk away.

"Well, I guess you should help Miss Connor and her mother move in right away." Filch looked up and nodded before rushing out of the Great Hall.

A few of the students chuckled, but most were interested in their new teacher who seemed to more terrifying that the Potions Master everyone feared.

Dumbledore turned to Molly with a smile. "Please join us Professor Connor."

Molly shook her head. "Thank you for the offer, but I really must finish moving in. My mother has not been herself lately and I want to make sure she's okay."

With that Molly nodded her head politely and turned and left. Once she exited the room, the students began discussing their new professor. Snape was also interested in this new professor and why her mother sound so familiar?

Harry and Hermione were sitting next to each other wide-eyed at the newest teacher. No one had ever stood up to Filch like that. Most of the teachers treated him like an equal, not beneath them. She looked strangely familiar and seemed almost as bad as Snape when it came to personalities.

"Do you think that Defense Against the Dark Arts is going to be any fun this year?" Ginny asked Harry, whom she was sitting across from. Harry shrugged. "Who knows? Did you hear her voice when she spoke about Filch? She sounded so cold and unfeeling, like Snape. It was creepy."

Hermione nodded. The feast continued until everyone had their full. They headed to their common rooms. On the way to Gryffindor, Harry and Hermione passed another woman dressed in Muggle clothes. This woman was different from Molly. Her hair was light brown and fell to her lower back. She had Molly's face, but her eyes were a lighter brown and softer than Molly's. She wore glasses that framed her eyes beautifully. She was wearing a pair of loose blue jeans and a green t-shirt with splatters of paint on them. She seemed lost.

"Can we help you?" Harry asked cautiously. The woman turned to Harry and Hermione and smiled. She was very open and kind.

"Yes, I am trying to find my daughter, Molly. I seemed to have gotten lost on my way to our quarters. I am Serina Connors, the new Muggle Studies professor." The woman's voice was calm and still, unlike her daughter's icy tone. Serina Connors was definably a kind woman.

"Sure," Harry said. "I don't know where your quarters are, but I know where you can find the Headmaster. He will show you the way."

Harry told Serina the way to Dumbledore's office. She nodded and said thank you before heading down the way Harry told her to go.

Harry and Hermione stood before the portrait of the Fat Lady and said the password, Sun daisies, and headed into the common room. Most people had headed up to bed to prepare for the start of classes tomorrow, but some were hanging out in the common room. Many were first-years.

A first-year rushed up to Harry and Hermione. "Hi, my name is Susan. I heard that you guys fought in the battle that the statue represents in the Great Hall. Is it true?"

Hermione nodded as tears threatened to fall from her eyes again. She turned from Harry and Susan and rushed up into the girls' dormitory and straight onto her four-poster. Where she cried herself to sleep.

Harry spoke with Susan about not mentioning the battle to Hermione or himself before retiring to his room himself. He laid down and stared at the ceiling, thinking about Ron and wondering if he was happier where he was. Harry fell asleep thinking about Ron and where his soul was residing.

Classes began the next day. Harry and Hermione headed down to breakfast and were surprised that neither of the new professors were there. They looked at their schedules and noticed that they had Defense Against the Dark Arts first followed by Advanced Potions for Hermione and a free period for Harry. After lunch they retired to Charms before finishing off the day with Muggle Studies.

They finished breakfast in silence. Both looking exhausted because of their nightmares about Ron and the final battle. They walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts in silence. They entered the room and took their seats near the front of the class without even realizing it.

The other students filtered in. Slytherin and Gryffindor students gathered in preparation for what their new professor was going to teach them.

In a way that would have surprised Snape, Professor Connor entered the room dramatically and instantly told them to open their books. Everyone did so quietly. The black-haired beauty sat at her desk and told everyone to begin reading.

After a couple of students started chuckling, Professor Connor stood and marched over to them. The Slytherins instantly stopped laughing when they saw Professor Connor standing over them.

The boys tried to hide the object of their amusement, but Molly caught it first. She looked at it and smiled. She turned back to the boys.

"You two are perfect. Stand please and come to the front of the room." The two boys exchanged looks of confusion and cautiously headed toward the front of the room. Once there, Professor Connor turned to the class.

"Class, today we are going to have a special lesson," she said, still smiling brightly. No one could say she wasn't pretty when she smiled. She glowed when she did it. The two Slytherins shuffled in their predicament. They didn't know what she was talking about.

"We are going to practice something that not many Defense Against the Dark Arts professors can teach." She turned back to boys and stared directly into their eyes, which was very difficult.

After about twenty minutes of this she smiled and said, "Dance."

Instantly the two boys began dancing, tap-dancing. Everyone started laughing. Molly turned to the class and laughed along with them. The two boys continued dancing till close to the end of class. Everyone else were reading their books, or pretending to read their books.

"Stop," Molly said. Both boys stopped dancing and flopped to the floor, exhausted. Professor Connor stood in front of everyone in her black robes.

"Can anyone tell me what I did to these two boys?" Hermione instantly raised her hand.

Molly smiled and pointed to Hermione. "Please state your name before you answer."

"My name is Hermione Granger. You used a type of mind-control that is very rare is witches. It is called Wellsgardo. It is so rare that only one out of every million witches have it. It renders the one under the spell completely under the control of the witch with this power. It is not found in any wizards, only witches are affected."

Hermione sat down. She expected to be ridiculed, like she usually was in Snape's Potions class for being so smart.

"Wonderful Miss Granger. Twenty points to Gryffindor for such a display of intelligence." Hermione smiled. "Thank you Professor Connor."

Molly turned to the two Slytherin boys. "That will be twenty points each from Slytherin for this terrible display you did today. Class dismissed."

Everyone stood up and left the classroom. The two Slytherin boys that had been forced to tap-dance were even smiling as they left. It was going to quite enjoyable in Defense Against the Dark Arts this year.


	4. Serina's past

**Thank you to Leowyn Evangolen for her review. I am glad you liked the story and I am sorry that you felt bad about Ron's death. I myself cried a little when I wrote it. Ron was one of my favorite characters as well.**

Serina was nervous. She was about to teach a bunch of witches and wizards about muggles. Besides that, she had a strange feeling about this building, almost like something was familiar about it.

The thought was thrown out the window when her students began to arrive. She was teaching Gryffindor students now. She had some Slytherin students prior to lunch and seemed surprised at how familiar they seemed. Something about them, the way they acted.

"Welcome to Muggle Studies," Serina said. Once again the students stared at her with wide eyes.

"Okay, that is the third time a class has looked at me like that. Would anyone like to illuminate as to why?"

Hermione stood up and looked straight at Serina. "I think that is because you aren't dressed like other professors. You're dressed like a…muggle."

Serina looked at her outfit, a pair of black slacks and a white blouse with a black jacket over it. She smiled.

"I guess that I should explain. I am not a witch I'm a muggle. I was invited to teach Muggle Studies because I have lived in the muggle world all my life. I am quite qualified to teach this class."

The class was stunned into silence. The same question running through everyone's mind, "a muggle?"

Serina sighed and sat on her desk, facing the class. "I am sure you all have questions, and I would be happy to answer any questions you might have."

Hermione, always on the quest for knowledge, stood up. "How did you get a job at a wizard school when you are a muggle? Surely there are rules about this."

Serina smiled. "I expected such a question. What is your name?" "Hermione Granger."

"Well," Serina said hopping off her desk and walking toward her, "my daughter, Professor Connor, was offered a job by Dumbledore. When she discovered that he was also in search for a Muggle Studies professor, she asked him if I could teach, being a muggle myself. I guess it intrigued him, considering that my daughter is quite sneaky and conniving, and so I was offered a job and I accepted."

The class continued with several students asking questions about Serina, and she answered then all, except one.

It was near the end of class and everyone was looking over something in their books when Hermione raised her hand. Serina nodded and Hermione stood.

"I have another question. I understand that your daughter is gifted with Wellsgardo, a rare mind-control power gifted only to witches. In all my readings it has only been present in pureblood witches. I was curious as to how a muggle-born could come about this power unless her father was a powerful wizard?"

Serina's smile faded. "I think that is the end of class today. Please prepare a three-page essay about muggle beginnings. It will be due next week. Dismissed."

After the student's left, Serina sat in her chair. Tears slowly entering her eyes as the memories of Molly's father rushed back to her.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_The table was set. Flowers and candles were everywhere as an eighteen-year-old Serina rushed about dressed in a long black gown. _

"_Tonight I'll tell him," she thought. A smile graced her face as she quickly rushed to the kitchen to check on dinner._

_She was making his favorite, spaghetti and hand-rolled meatballs with her homemade sauce and fresh garlic bread. _

_Only the candles brightened the room as she wandered over to the stereo and started playing some Beethoven, his favorite composer. _

"_Tonight he is going to know just how much he means to me." She thought with a smile. She glanced up at the clock. "Five minutes to ten. He should be here soon."_

_Serina placed the spaghetti on the table and sat waiting for him to knock on her door. The time passed and still there was no knock on her door. Suddenly a loud tapping came from her window. She turned to see a large brown owl pecking at the window._

_She opened the window and noticed something on the owl's leg. She picked took it off and gave the bird some bread. The bird accepted it and flew away._

"_How strange," she thought. She opened the paper that was on the bird's leg. It was a note._

_Forget about me and everything I ever said to you._

_You mean nothing to me and I never want to see you again._

_You are nothing more than a muggle whore and that is all you will ever be._

_Serina fell to the floor and let all the tears fall. She crumbled the paper up and threw it across the room, her heart breaking into a million pieces. She fell to sleep there on the floor from exhaustion from crying._

_When she awoke she made two decisions. _

"_I can't stay in London anymore, I will move to America and start over. I will not allow anyone to get too close again. Never again."_

_She left England at the end of the week and moved to America, just her and her unborn child._

_END FLASHBACK

* * *

_

Serina looked up as her daughter walked into her classroom.

"Mom, are you okay?" Serina nodded. "I'm fine. Just being back in England after all these years. It reminds me of your father."

Molly rushed up and held her mother close. "Don't think about that bastard anymore. He did the cowardly thing and left you. Don't cry over him anymore. Come on, let's go to dinner."

Serina nodded and wiped her cheeks clear of tears. Molly smiled and preformed a simple spell on her mother to make her appear like she hadn't cried at all.

"Thank you," Serina said hugging her daughter close.

Molly smiled. "Come on and let's get some grub, I'm starved."

Serina laughed and followed her daughter out of the empty classroom and toward the Great Hall.

**If you haven't figured it out by now, then it will be quite interesting to see how you react in the next chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying this story. Please read and review. This may sound a little crazy, but I am a crazy person by nature so it all makes sense to me.**


	5. Molly's discovery

Snape had never been in such a mood. "First-years screwing up a simple potion. Damn classroom will be smelling like strawberries for the next two months," he thought angrily.

He stormed into the Great Hall and straight up the staff table. He took his normal seat and began filling his plate. Students continued to talk and file into the room.

He slowly began to eat. "What I wouldn't give for some spaghetti right now," he thought.

He heard the doors to the Great Hall open again, but didn't look up. "Probably some more students," he thought. Then he heard a familiar sound. He couldn't place it.

He looked up to see the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Molly Connor, walking up to the staff table with another woman.

She looked similar to Molly, but different. Her hair was lighter and she was slightly older. Then she laughed and Snape almost fell out of his chair.

"That laugh…I remember it now," he thought. He could feel his heart pounding and for the first time since Voldemort's defeat, he felt afraid.

He wished he wasn't here right now, anywhere but in the Great Hall. He kept his head down, hoping that she didn't see him.

Serina was finally loosing up. Molly was telling her about her classes and about some of the professors she had met.

"There is Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures professor. He is really funny, just doesn't have any common sense when choosing which animals to introduce his classes too." Serina laughed.

"Oh, and last but not least, there is Professor Snape." Serina stopped in her tracks. Her heart began to race and felt like she couldn't breath. "Certainly not…" she thought.

"The students call him the 'Bat of the Dungeons' because he is always down there making potions. He is supposed to be quite brilliant. Oh, there he is at the staff table."

Serina looked up, praying that the Snape her daughter was mentioning was blonde and fat, but alas it wasn't so. There sat Professor Snape, long, black hair framing his face with his big nose and intense eyes at the end of the staff table in his typical black robes.

Serina began to hyperventilate. Molly's eyes began to widen with worry. "Mom? Are you okay?"

Serina fainted.

* * *

_She ran as fast as she could, leaving the groceries lying where they had fallen. She could hear the voices behind her getting closer and closer. _

_She turned to look behind her when she ran into something hard. She started to fall backwards, but an arm snaked around her waist pulling her up._

"_Are you okay?" someone said with a silky voice. She looked up at the mysterious person. She was instantly lost in a pair of black endless eyes. _

"_They were chasing me," she said. The eyes looked over her head at the men approaching. The man holding her close lifted his hand and said something she didn't understand._

_She turned and saw the men chasing her on the ground. She looked back into the black eyes._

"_What happened?" she asked. "They won't bother you anymore," the man said. He released her and started to walk away. She grabbed his arm._

"_Thank you," she said. She looked up into his face. His black hair framed his face and brought out his dark eyes. He was truly amazing to look at. He was different then anyone she had ever seen._

"_Your welcome," he replied staring into her eyes. "My name is Serina Connor. What's yours?"_

_The man seemed hesitant to answer. "I only want to know the name of the man who saved my life, nothing more."_

_He looked back up at her and stared directly into her eyes, almost like he was peering into her soul._

"_Severus Snape," he said finally.

* * *

_

Serina's eyes bolted open and she sat straight up. She was breathing heavily. Molly looked at her mother strangely.

"Mom? What the hell happened in there? You just fainted. I haven't seen you do that in years since…since Tony tried to hurt you."

Serina nodded. The memory of Tony, her boss who would have beaten her if it weren't for her daughter's extraordinary powers, came back into her head, and quickly left as she remembered the reason for her little fainting spell.

"Where is Dumbledore?" Serina asked getting up out of the bed. Molly stood slowly and looked at her mother with surprise.

"Probably in his office, why?" Serina didn't stop to answer, she just started heading for his office. Molly ran to catch up with her.

"Mom, tell me what is going on. Why the hell do you need to see Dumbledore, and why did you faint today?"

Serina didn't slow down. "I have to leave this place. I need to give up my position as a professor here. I can't stay. My fainting today proved that. I can't stay here with…" She said no more, but kept walking.

Molly grabbed her mother by the shoulders and stopped her.

"No, mother. We are going to have a little discussion right now. I want to know what the fuck is going on!"

Serina looked at her daughter in surprise. Never once had she heard such anger from Molly, at least not directed at her.

She looked at her daughter, studying her. "She is so like her father, even looks like him a little," she thought. Serina took a deep breath before nodding.

"You're right. It is time I told you about your father, everything about him."

Serina took her daughter to her classroom and sat her down.

"I met your father over twenty years ago, his name was Severus Snape…"


	6. Telling Snape

Molly stormed out of her mother's classroom. She was pissed. Students moved out of her way as she headed down to the dungeons, to the Potions classroom.

She was going to give that asshole known as her father a piece of her mind. She pulled out her wand and marched right into the classroom.

Professor Snape was giving a lecture on the importance of rosemary roots in certain potions when his door swung open and in walked a black-haired professor with her wand out and ready.

"_Stupefy_," she yelled hitting Snape right on. Snape fell to the ground, unable to move. Molly walked over to his body and started screaming at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are? How could you do something so horrible like that? You are a real son-of-a-bitch, you know that?"

Molly continued to yell at Professor Snape, unaware of the first-year Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff class sitting in the room.

Finally Serina found her. Dumbledore was right behind her. Serina grabbed her daughter and proceeded to pull her out of the room. Dumbledore attended to Snape and dismissed the class. Snape stood and looked over at Dumbledore with anger in his eyes.

"What the hell was that Albus?" Dumbledore said nothing; just lead Snape out of the classroom and to his office. Serina and Molly were already there. Molly was standing against the wall with her arms crossed. Dumbledore smiled when he saw her. "Just like Severus," he thought.

Snape glared at Molly, until he heard a familiar voice coming from one of Dumbledore's chairs. "Hello, Severus," she said.

Instantly he tensed up. There was no kindness in this voice like he remembered; this voice was cold when it said his name.

Serina stood and looked at Snape. He was taken aback. "She's still beautiful," he thought seconds before her fist hit his face, "and still dangerous."

Snape rubbed his jaw where her fist had connected. She was glaring at him, making even the terrifying Potions Master want to cringe in fear. He didn't though he just stood there.

"Hello Serina. Been a long time," he said carefully. Dumbledore cleared his throat and the three people in the room turned toward him, each glaring at him.

None of this phased Dumbledore who smiled at the angry people. "Please have a seat. I am sure that you have much to discuss after all these years apart." No one moved.

"So, Serina," Dumbledore said, "tell Severus about your life in America. I am sure he would enjoy hearing about that since you two are going to be colleagues during your time here at Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry Headmaster, but I can't stay any longer," Serina said sadly. Snape stared at her in surprise. "Why not?" he asked. Her brown eyes whipped around at him again shooting daggers at him.

"Time doesn't heal all wounds and I am not about to reopen them for your amusement," she said coldly.

Molly shook her head and turned to Dumbledore. "I am sorry, but I must run. I have a class to teach." Dumbledore nodded and Molly left, but not without glaring hatefully at Snape.

Snape turned back to Serina. "I see that my leaving didn't totally destroy you. You found someone else and moved on. Now I must be going, I have a classroom to clean." Snape turned and started to leave.

"Don't you want to know more about your daughter Severus?" Dumbledore asked. Snape froze on the staircase before turning slowly back to look at the grinning Headmaster of Hogwarts. He glanced at Serina, who had closed her eyes and moved back to the chair.

"Excuse me?" Snape asked. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he repeated the question. Snape just stood there confused.

"You know that I have no family to…" Then it clicked. Molly's black hair and dark eyes, his hair and eyes, her temper, his temper, even her age matched up.

Snape pulled Serina out of her chair roughly. "What the hell is he talking about? Surely you didn't hide a child from me. Tell me this is all a mistake." Serina looked down at the ground, avoiding his gaze.

She fell back into the chair when he released her. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

Serina looked back up at him, her anger back full blast. She stood and poked him in the chest.

"I just figured you wouldn't care to know about any child I was carrying. I meant nothing to you remember? I am nothing more to you than a muggle whore."

And with that she walked out of the office leaving a stunned Headmaster and an angry and confused Snape.


	7. Comfort

**Well, I decided to see what Harry and Hermione are up too, just for a little change of pace.**

Harry sat in the common room, just staring at the fire. Hermione sat next to him doing the same. Neither spoke.

Ginny came rushing up to the two of them and suggested playing a game of Wizard's Chess. Hermione looked at Ginny and shook her head before returning her gaze to the fire.

"It just isn't the same without Ron to play against," she said before slipping back into silence. Ginny shook her head and moved away from the two of them.

Harry finally spoke up.

"Do you think the pain will ever leave me?" he asked. Hermione looked over at her best friend.

The light from the fire lit up his face and reflected off his glasses. He looked calm, but yet uneasy.

"One day the pain will leave," she said looking back at the fire. "The only question is how long do we have to wait before it's gone?"

Harry nodded. The sounds of the other Gryffindors heading off to bed didn't distract them from watching the fire. They sat there staring for hours until finally Hermione looked up at the clock on the mantle.

"2 am," she said. "We should go to bed." Suddenly Harry started sobbing. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

Hermione fell to the floor by his feet, trying to look at his face.

"Harry, talk to me. Come on, Ron wouldn't want you like this," she said placing her hand on his knee. She could feel her own set of tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's my fault he's dead Hermione. I was the one fighting Voldemort, not him. He shouldn't have gotten in the way. He shouldn't have interfered, he shouldn't have…" Harry fell out of the seat and onto the floor next to Hermione. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug, letting her own tears fall.

They sat there, holding each other and crying for a while. Either unwilling or unable to let go of the other and stop their crying.

"It isn't your fault Harry," Hermione finally said. "I should have stopped him from getting in the middle of your duel. It is no one's fault. There is no one to blame."

"No," Harry said pulling away from Hermione and looking directly into her eyes, "It's Voldemort's fault. He took everything from me, my parents, my godfather, some of my closet friends, and my best friend Ron. Then I took his life. He got what he deserved. It is his fault Ron's dead."

Hermione was the one who couldn't stop crying now. She leaned forward and cried into Harry's shoulder. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, hoping to calm her down.

"Just let it out Hermione, just let it out," Harry said calmly. The crying stopped, but they held onto each other even longer.

Hermione pulled away from Harry and looked into Harry's eyes. Unconsciously he reached up and rubbed his thumb against her tear-stained cheek.

"There," he said, "feel better?" Hermione nodded and smiled a little smile. Harry smiled back. His hand slowly rubbed her cheek and then his eyes connected with hers and they both froze.

Before either of them knew what was happening, they were kissing passionately. Finally they broke for air, both panting heavily. Hermione stood, her face red. She walked over to the girls' dormitory.

"Goodnight Harry," she said before hurrying up to her room.

Harry stood and walked up to his room. He laid down on his four-poster bed, still in his clothes and whispered, "goodnight Hermione" before drifting off to sleep.

Snape was having his own problems. He was up with a bottle of fire whiskey in hand. He couldn't believe she didn't tell him.

He leaned back in his chair and thought back to when he was forced to leave her.

* * *

_A 23-year-old Snape stood on the roof of the building across from Serina's apartment. He could see the beautiful display she had set up for their date tonight. Unfortunately, he wasn't going to be there._

_He was a Death-Eater, through and through. It was time to end this foolish nonsense with the muggle woman. She could never mean anything more to him than cheap entertainment. _

_He really wished it wasn't so, but it was how he felt. He could have nothing more to do with the muggle whore._

_He sent the borrowed owl down to the room with a single note relaying his feelings. He saw her walk to the window and almost reconsidered._

_She was beautiful and dressed in his favorite dress, the one he bought her two months ago before they shared their first night together. She read the note and fell to the ground. _

_It took all of his strength to turn and walk away. The pain on his arm was increasing as his Lord was calling him. _

_He walked away from her and all she represented. Whatever she wanted to tell him was worth nothing to him. Nothing could have stopped him from pleasing the Dark Lord and completely wiping out those who were unworthy in this world.

* * *

_

Snape took another gulp of the fire whiskey. Two months after that he had decided to work for Dumbledore as a spy. He went back to her apartment, but she was gone. She had moved away two months prior, a week after his letter. He had pushed her out of his mind since then.

"Until now," he thought. "She wanted to tell me about the baby that night. That was the big news she had for me."

He threw his glass into the fireplace. "Damn it," he yelled to himself. "Twenty years past without even so much as a letter letting me know that I was a father. I understand her upset, but she should've told me."

In his anger and in part of the fire whiskey, Snape stormed out of his quarters and went to find Serina and give her a piece of his mind. It didn't matter that it was almost 3 in the morning, he wanted answers and she was the only one who could tell him what he wanted to know.


	8. Feelings

Serina was pulling stuff out of her closet. Only one thing was racing through her mind, getting away from Hogwarts, away from Snape.

"Bastard," she said to herself pulling her shirts out of the closet and throwing them on her bed. "Thinks he is all that, that he is the fucking god of the world. Bullshit."

"Do you really think that?" a voice said.

Serina jumped at the sudden voice. She turned to face the owner of the voice, only to be faced with the person responsible for her sudden need to leave.

"What do you want Snape?" she asked turning back to the closet. Snape walked over to her and stood next to the closet.

"I have a few questions and you are going to answer them," he said simply. Serina started laughing while throwing another pile of clothes onto the bed.

"No, I'm not. You didn't want to know then, there is no reason for me to tell you now," she said.

Snape looked up and glared at her through his hair falling across his face. Serina's smile instantly fell. She was in awe.

"Even after twenty years he can still make me weak in the knees just by looking at him. Just remind yourself that he is the asshole here in this situation," she thought.

"That isn't going to work Severus," she said, walking toward the door. Snape was faster.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her to face him. "Talk to me. Tell me!" Serina looked up at Snape defiantly and tried to struggle against his grip.

"Let me go Snape!" she yelled. Snape didn't listen. He slammed her against the wall and held her in place with his body. Struggling didn't matter, because he wasn't budging.

Serina sighed. "What the hell do you want to know Severus?" she asked looking directly into his eyes. Snape took a deep breath.

"Why didn't you just get rid of the baby when I sent you the letter?" Serina's brow creased in confusion. That wasn't the question she was expecting.

"Well, I don't believe in abortion, and that perhaps I hoped that…that…" Serina swallowed and took a deep breath. "That I would come and find you?" Snape finished. Serina nodded. "Why would you leave if you thought that…"

"I was hoping that you would change your mind and that you never really meant anything, but as the years passed I realized that it was useless. You obviously didn't care enough about me to even try and find me. I knew that it was just me and Molly now."

Snape stepped away from Serina, but kept his hands on her upper arms. "Why America? If you wanted me to find you, why did you go so far away?"

Serina looked back up at Snape with fire in her eyes. Her anger was back full force. "I was heartbroken. I thought that on some level you cared for me, on some level you wanted me. That night when we made love, I thought that was what we were doing, making love. When I read that letter you sent me I knew that to you it was nothing more than sex."

Serina pushed Snape off of her and started punching him in the chest as hard as she could, Snape just stood there and took it.

"You said that you loved me, that you were thinking about marrying me. When I found out I was pregnant I thought that we would be a family. Then that damn letter came and I knew that you thought of me as nothing more than a quick release. I figured you were out with some other girl at that very moment, getting another quick release. I thought that I meant nothing to you. You broke my heart into a million pieces." Exhaustion finally caught up with Serina and she fell to the floor, her head in her hands.

Snape bent down next to her. He wanted to put his arms around her and help her, but knowing that he was the reason for her tears, he didn't. Finally Serina looked up again, but not at Snape.

"I loved you, more than anything else in the world. You were my first lover, my first real kiss, my first heartbreak, and you are the father of my first and only child. I don't trust myself anymore to make those kind of decisions anymore. I obviously can't make a good judgment of character."

Snape said nothing, just sat on the ground next to her. "Didn't you ever think about me?" he asked.

Serina turned and looked into the only eyes she has ever lost herself in. "I think about you everyday, even now. I always hoped I would run into you again, but now that I have I wish that I hadn't."

Serina stood and walked out of the room. Snape stood and followed. He grabbed her wrist and forced her to stop. She kept her back to him.

"I'm sorry," he said slowly. "I am not very good at apologizing. I don't do it much, but I'm sorry. I wish that I could go back and not send that letter, but I can't. I can only hope that you will give me a second chance."

Serina turned and looked at Snape. "Severus, I…" Snape cut her off by pulling her into a kiss.

The kiss took Serina by surprise and her first instinct was to push him away, but she had forgotten how good he was. Warmth spread throughout her body as she felt his lips against hers. She lifted her arms around his neck pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. She opened her mouth and he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues began a fight for dominance.

His arms encircled her waist, pulling her directly against his hard body. Her hands moved up into his hair, feeling the softness she had tried to forget.

Her hands moved down between them and started to undo his cloak and the buttons on his jacket. He groaned deeply.

When he groaned, she was pulled back into reality and pushed away from him. He looked at her with creased brows and confusion.

"I can't do this Severus," she said stepping backwards to the door of her quarters. She opened the door. "I can't be your muggle whore anymore."

Snape's eyes widened as he realized what happened. He fixed his cloak and walked over to the door. He turned to Serina.

"Please don't leave on account of me," he said before walking out of the door. Serina shut the door and fell to the ground behind it. The tears came no matter how hard she fought to keep them in her eyes.

Snape could hear the whimpers from the other side of the door. He just stood there and listened before walking back to his quarters.

He fell onto his bed and started at the ceiling. Sleep wouldn't come no matter how hard he tried. His mind was too involved with the woman who tortured his soul for nearly twenty years.

His hand raised to his lips and he remembered their kiss and how nice it felt. It was almost like the twenty years hadn't occurred. He thought to do something to convince her that he was sorry and that she really meant something to him.

"Even after all these years, I still love her," he said to himself. Finally sleep overcame him and he fell asleep, still in his clothes, and his mind still filled with Serina and his feelings towards her.


	9. Family discussions

The days passed slowly. Serina didn't leave Hogwarts, but was living out of boxes and refusing to unpack in case it became necessary to leave. She avoided Snape at all costs, which wasn't all that easy. She kept making excuses to eat in her room during meals, unaware that Snape was doing the same.

Molly couldn't stand to see her mother like this. Even though she knew that her mom missed her father, it was horrible to see it in full effect. Never once had Serina shown her true feelings about Molly's father to her in such a dramatic way. It was depressing.

Molly spent a lot of time going over the situation in her head. All this time she had a father and she didn't know it. It was insane.

A week after Serina and Snape's argument, Molly went to talk to him. She headed down into the dungeons, to his office. He was usually there grading papers or working on special project.

She knocked on the door and let out a deep breath. Snape opened the door and looked down at the young girl in front of him.

"Professor Connor, what can I do for you?" he said in surprise. Molly looked up into his black eyes that were so similar to hers and black hair that was just like hers.

"I wanted to talk with you, if that is alright?" Snape stood and let Molly in. She entered and looked around. The room had several cabinets around filled with different ingredients for potions, along with a few bookshelves filled with books.

The desk was covered in papers and quills. She took a seat in the emerald green arm chair in front of the desk, Snape sat in a similar chair on the other side of the desk. Molly placed her hands in her lap and looked up at her father.

"What is it?" he asked placing his hands on the table. Molly's face was expressionless, similar to Snape's own when teaching. "It has dawned on me that I never apologized for hexing you that day in front of one of your classes. I do apologize."

"That is not all you wanted to say," Snape said firmly.

Molly sighed. "No it's not. You're my father," Snape looked down at his hands on the desk and then back up at Molly, who was now looking directly at him rather than at her hands in her lap. "It has just occurred to me that I know nothing about my own father. Things a daughter should know. And there are things about me you don't know, that a father should know. It bothers me that we are related and know so little about each other, and that Mom never took the time to tell me about you."

Snape smiled a genuine smile. "She never told me about you either, remember?" Molly laughed.

"I suppose you're right. Let's get to know each other. It would mean a lot to me."

Snape looked at the young girl who was the perfect combination of him and Serina. Every physical flaw he thought he had didn't show on Molly. Her nose was perfect, her hair was always shiny and beautiful, and her eyes weren't nearly as dark and intimidating as his.

"I would like that, Molly," he said finally. Molly smiled and stood.

She walked over and kissed Snape on the cheek. "I must take my leave seeing as you have so many papers to grade. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night…Dad."

Snape's heart filled with pride when Molly called him "Dad." It was the first time anyone had done that.

"Good night Molly," he said as she crossed the room and walked out of the office.

Serina was sitting in her room, looking through some boxes, when Molly walked in.

"Mom, we need to talk," she said in a forceful tone. Serina turned to her young daughter with a raised eyebrow. Molly sounded serious.

"Okay," Serina said dusting off her hands and walking into the sitting room. They sat on the blue sofa in front of the fire.

"What do you want to talk about?" Serina asked, praying it wasn't Molly's father.

Sometimes you get unanswered prayers.

"My father," Molly said. "Why didn't you ever tell me about him, even after you discovered my powers?"

Serina looked down at her hands in shame. "I hoped that you wouldn't have powers, but after I noticed that you did, I hoped that your father would never be an issue."

Molly jumped up and stared incredulously at her mother. "'Would never be an issue?' Mother, have you completely lost your mind? Every girl imagines their father giving them away at the alter. I lived my life believing that perhaps my father was going to come and we would be a family. I wanted to know him, not find out that he is now my co-worker. Why didn't you say anything?"

Serina suddenly burst into tears. "I was afraid alright?" she yelled. "I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would leave me. I love you. I was afraid that your father would shun us because of what I am. I can't help that I have no magical qualities, that I'm a muggle. I hoped that you wouldn't meet him and that he would treat you the same way he treated me, without respect. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I was afraid and I was hurt."

Molly sat next to her mother on the couch and pulled her into a hug. Both women sat there for a long time, just holding each other. Both oblivious to the dark shadow watching everything from the doorway, wishing he was a part of it.

Molly looked at her mother again after several minutes had passed.

"I know that you were afraid to tell me about my father. I understand. But hiding it from him wasn't right. You need to talk to him, get him to understand your position and your feelings. You may be a muggle and he may be a wizard, but underneath it all you are both still human."

Serina smiled at her daughter's intellect. "She truly does take after her father in the brains department," she thought.

Molly stood and left the room, passing the shadow and still not acknowledging it. Serina waited until the she heard the door shut before speaking.

"I know that you're there," she said. "You don't have to be magical to figure you out Severus."

Snape walked into the light of the sitting room and stared down at the mother of his only child. She was still beautiful, just as she was when he first met her twenty years ago. She had aged slightly, but not enough to really take a toll on her looks. If anything, it added to her beauty.

The fire dancing in the fireplace reflected in her eyes as she avoided looking at him.

"How long were you standing there?" she asked in a neutral tone. Snape sat next to her and looked at the same fire.

"Not long," he replied. "I arrived a few minutes before Molly left. She is truly an amazing woman. She must have been a hard child to raise."

Serina smiled for the first time in his presence due to something he had said in over twenty years. It was a nice feeling.

"Raising any child is difficult," she said her smile fading, "especially when you are alone."

Snape turned to Serina with his dark eyes. "You wouldn't have been alone if you had just told me."

Serina's anger rose quickly. She turned to Snape with fire and anger in her eyes.

"Bullshit," she said rising to her feet. She stared down at him. "I wanted to tell you, but you never even showed up."

Snape's patience ran out and he stood and glared down at her. "I didn't show up because of a horrible mistake on my part. But even so, you should have told me about Molly. A letter would have worked after all these years. I could have been there for her as a father."

"You are a father, what she needed was a dad," Serina said with defiance. This confused Snape to no end.

"Wha…"

"The difference between a father and a dad is that a dad will be there for his child every second of every day. A father is just the man who provides the sperm to create the child. It is very easy to be a father, it is being a dad that is difficult," she said.

She started to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her gently back in front of him, his eyes glaring.

"I would have been a great dad, instead of a father if a certain mother had informed me of the child's existence."

"Is it my fault that you didn't love me?" she asked. Snape's eyes lost their coldness, but continued to bore down at her.

"Is it my fault that you lied to me? Is it my fault that a certain letter was placed in my hands the very night I was going to tell you about your fatherhood? No, Severus, it was yours."

With those words, Serina pushed past Snape was walked out of the sitting room. He followed slowly, pondering her words.

Serina was mad, but what he said next stopped her anger and brought up a feeling of guilt.

"It was my fault, and I take responsibility for it, but you have no idea how hard it was for me to write that letter and then stand on the building across the way looking down into your beautiful apartment, seeing you dressed in that black dress I bought you, knowing that someday someone else would see you in it. When you read my letter, I realized how much I loved you, but my foolish pride and idiotic notions forced me to try and destroy it. But you can't destroy love, Serina. I still love you."

Serina didn't move, even when she heard her door shut behind him as he left. His words weighted heavy on her heart and the thoughts that it evoked.

"I love you too, Severus," she said before walking into her bedroom and lying down on the four poster bed, with her final decision in mind.

**Okay, I am getting close to finishing this fanfic. I hope you are all enjoying it and that I get a lot of reviews about this story either now or when it is completed, whichever you decide. Just review, please. I would threaten you with saying I won't finish the story until you do, but I can't do that. I will still keep writing.**


	10. Gone

**Just a little warning: This chapter contains attempted suicide. Just FYI.**

**I own the book mentioned in this chapter as well as _Haminations _were created by me and therefore belong to me. Unfortunally, nothing else, except the plot and forementions creations, belongs to me.**

While Snape and Serina were talking about the past and their ideas on parenthood, Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, thinking.

"She's been avoiding me for the past week," he thought. "Why?"

At that moment, the object of his thoughts entered the common room, carrying a few books she borrowed from the library.

Hermione looked up and saw Harry sitting by the fire. He saw her and just looked at her. Her heart instantly began to ache. Her mind flew back to the kiss they had shared by that same fire place only a week ago. Since then she had been avoiding Harry like the plague.

"I've betrayed Ron," she thought. "I knew he loved me as more than a friend and here I am, not so long after his death, kissing his best friend. I don't…"

Harry interrupted her thoughts. "Hermione? Where have you been lately?"

She took a deep breath and walked closer to Harry, but stopped a safe distance from him. "The library, you know, studying for the N.E.W.T.s."

Harry nodded and stood. He took a step closer to Hermione, but he was still a good few feet away from her. "I thought you were avoiding me."

Hermione looked deep into Harry's eyes, feeling like he knew what was wrong. "I guess in some ways I have. I felt like I have betrayed Ron by kissing you"

Harry looked away from Hermione when she said that. He too had been feeling the guilt of betraying his dearest friend. "I understand, but I know that I care for you Hermione. I want to be with you. I want…"

Hermione raised her hands and dropped her library books with a crash. Harry looked up into her chocolate brown eyes, which were filled with tears. She crossed the room, closing the distance between them. When she was standing less than a foot in front of Harry she spoke again.

"I care for you too Harry, but I can't be with you like I want. There is too much in the way keeping me from loving you. I don't want to betray Ron again."

Harry felt like his chest was being crushed. It was in this moment he understood what Ron saw in Hermione, and why he loved her so much.

"I understand Hermione. Perhaps someday you will return the love I feel for you," he said. Harry turned to leave, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned back to Hermione.

"I do love you Harry," she said. Harry didn't wait for her to say anymore as he pressed his lips to hers in a bruising, desperate kiss.

She didn't push him away; instead she froze and then responded to his kisses. The next thing either of them knew, they were on the ground with Harry's body lying on top of Hermione's.

Harry's fingers intertwined with Hermione's for a few seconds before moving to her robe clasp and undoing it. Hermione's hands moved up and weaved through his dark hair, deepening the kiss.

Harry's hands moved to her chest and grasped her left breast in his hand through her school outfit. She gasped, breaking her out of the world of bliss she was in.

She pushed Harry off of her and stood, looking down at her remaining best friend. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of the betrayal she felt welling up into her heart. Hermione turned and rushed out of the common room, back out into the halls.

Harry stood up to follow her, but then he noticed something about the books she had been carrying. He picked up the closest one and read the title. He instantly paled and rushed out of the common room, rushing to the only place he could think Hermione would go at this time, the Great Hall.

Hermione rushed up to Ron's statue and fell to her knees in front of it. She was crying now. She reached into her pocket and took out a small vile.

"I'm sorry Ron…" she said as she opened the vile and put it to her lips. She drank the liquid that was inside before saying, "I'm sorry Harry." Then she slipped into darkness.

Snape was awoken by a loud knocking on his door. He quickly dressed in a pair of pants and a shirt before opening the door. The sight he found there stunned him.

Harry Potter stood at his door holding Hermione, who looked like death.

"Professor, I need your help," Harry said with fear in his voice. Snape nodded and stood aside, letting Harry enter with Hermione.

Harry placed Hermione on the couch in Snape's sitting room. He never took his eyes off of her. Snape's voice forced him to look at him. "What happened Potter, and why didn't you take her to the infirmary?"

Harry reached inside his cloak and pulled out the book he picked up in the common room. Snape picked it up and read the title, _Potions of the Dead: Regretting Death Through Death._

Snape looked up at Harry with anger in his eyes. "Where did you get this book?" Harry looked down at Hermione. "She was carrying it, and a few other books, when she came into the common room this evening."

Snape looked at Hermione and saw the vile in her hand. He picked it up and smelled the empty vile.

"Damn it," Snape yelled. He instantly stood and rushed into his classroom through a secret passage. Sure enough, someone had been brewing in there and the room smelled of blood, as did the vile.

He turned back to the sitting room and Harry. "She's taken _Haminations. _It takes effect immediately and renders the drinker into a death-like state until either an antidote is given, or the drinker is buried and ends up suffocating or starving to death." Snape turned to the girl lying on the bed. "Luckily for us she forgot to return the books to my library and drank the potion in a well-populated area. We have a chance to save her."

Snape turned back to Harry. "Bring the book and follow me. We are making the antidote right now, before she gets any worse. Prolonged use of this can cause brain damage and she is much too valuable to the wizarding world to lose."

Harry was shocked by Snape's sudden outburst, but quickly got over it and followed him into his personal lab and the two of them got to work on the antidote.

It took until dawn to make the potion and then give it to Hermione. Once they got her to drink the light blue concoction, she instantly began to get more color in her cheeks. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you professor," Harry said.

Snape looked down at the young wizard holding Hermione's hand and instantly wished that he was holding Serina.

Suddenly the door flung open and Molly rushed in, dressed in black pants with light green stripes on the sides and a black t-shirt. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, making her dark eyes less noticeable against her light skin. She looked upset.

"Dad," she yelled. Snape rushed up to her and pulled her into a hug before she fell to the ground. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Molly pulled back and looked into her father's dark eyes with her tear-filled ones.

"Mom's left."


	11. Lost and Found

**Forewarning: Snape is OOC in this chapter, but it serves a purpose.**

Snape just stood there looking at Molly. "What do you mean?"

Molly walked into the sitting room and started pacing, without any notice of the two students by the fire. Snape walked in and looked at the young witch.

"Molly, what do you mean? Where's Serina?"

"She's gone. I woke up this morning and went to go talk to her, but she wasn't in her rooms. I found this on her bed." Molly handed Snape a small piece of folded parchment. He opened it and read the note inside:

* * *

_Dearest Daughter,_

_I am sorry that I must leave you while you start off on this new life, but I trust you will be fine. I will see you again in a few years, perhaps during your summer vacation or something. _

_Understand that this has nothing to do with you, it is all me. I can't remain at Hogwarts near your father, no matter how much I still love him. I will contact you as soon as I'm settled. I love you darling. Please tell Dumbledore that I am sorry._

_Take care of your father for me._

_Love,_

_Mom

* * *

_

Snape looked up from the parchment and at Molly. "Do you have any idea where she could have gone?"

Molly shook her head. "No, my grandparents disowned her when they found out about me and the fact that she wouldn't tell them who the father was. She sold everything to buy a ticket on the boat to America and then spent all of her money to get us a small apartment in New York. She doesn't have anywhere to go here."

Snape turned and walked out of the room and back into his bedroom. He returned a couple minutes later, fully dressed.

"Where are you going?" Molly asked. He turned to his daughter. "To find Serina."

Snape walked toward the door to his quarters, Molly followed. "She left because she is afraid of you. How are you going to find her when it is obvious that she doesn't want you, of all people, to find her?"

"I don't know," Snape said opening the door and securing his wand in his cloak. "All I know is that I lost her once, I don't plan on loosing her again." Snape pointed to his sitting room. "Stay here with Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger. When she wakes up call the Headmaster to come talk to them. I'll be back soon."

With those last words, Snape walked out of the room.

Molly walked back into the sitting room and looked at the two forgotten students. She sat next to Harry. "What happened?"

Harry looked at the kind DADA professor and began retelling the entire story about Hermione and him.

Serina walked along as quickly as she could. She had passed Hogsmeade hours ago. The sun rose about two hours ago and she still was walking.

"Keep going," she said to herself. She continued following the road telling herself to keep going. After a while she stepped off the road and hid herself among the trees along the side. She sat and opened her backpack. She pulled out a piece of bread and rested, eating.

Suddenly she heard something behind her. She tensed instinctively. She suddenly felt a breath by her ear as a familiar silky voice spoke to her softly.

"Where are you going, Serina?" Serina jumped up and turned to face Snape. He looked at her with concern shining in his eyes.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Snape took a step toward Serina as he spoke.

"I came to find you. I just followed my instincts and I remembered your love of the forest so I traveled along this way until I got lucky. Thank god I found you, there are strange creatures in these woods. Why did you leave?"

Serina took a deep breath. That was a question she didn't want to answer, was afraid to answer. In some ways, she didn't know the answer.

"Serina?" She looked back up at Snape and held back her gasp. His black hair was hanging by his thin, pale face and brought out the concern and pain in his eyes. He was still handsome in Serina's eyes, even with his hooked nose.

"Why did you leave?" Serina swallowed against her fear and took a deep breath. "I left because I don't want to be hurt again. You don't want me, you made that perfectly clear."

"When did I say I didn't want you? When I wrote that damn letter?" Snape walked forward until he was standing directly in front of her. "I'm sorry about the past. I can't change my mistakes, and I can't take back what happened, but please don't leave me again." Snape fell to his knees in front of Serina and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her toward him. He rested his head against her stomach and held her tight.

"It killed me when I couldn't find you after I changed. I thought that the worst had happened, that you had found someone else and was lost to me forever. Then you walked back into my life," he looked up at her with tears in his dark eyes, "and I don't plan on letting you go again."

Serina fell to her knees and pulled Snape into a hug. She let the tears fall onto his shoulder as she let all her feelings out. "I thought that you still wouldn't want me, that you didn't care about the little old muggle."

Snape pulled away from her and took her face in his hands. "It doesn't matter that you are a muggle. I love you just the same."

He kissed her with all the love and hope that he could. She lifted her hands and ran her fingers through his hair. It just felt so right.

She pulled away. "I love you too, Severus." They stood and gathered up the stuff before starting back up the road toward Hogwarts.


	12. Two Months laterHappy endings

**Warning: There is mention of sex in this chapter and hints to it in this chapter. This is also, the final chapter. **

Hermione woke up slowly. Her head was light, and her body felt groggy. It didn't hurt at all though.

"Am I dead?" she asked trying to open her eyes. "No," she heard a familiar voice say, "You're not dead, Hermione."

Her eyes slowly opened and connected with Harry's. She looked up at him in confusion. "Harry? What…what are you doing here? What happened?"

Harry moved the hair from her face and cupped her cheek. "You tried to kill yourself, remember? I found you and we brought you back before you died. I thought I lost you."

Hermione's eyes began to fill with tears. Harry moved forward and pulled her into a hug while she cried. "I'm so sorry Harry. I'm so sorry."

Harry continued to rock and hold her while whispering soft words of comfort to her. Molly saw this and contacted Dumbledore, who arrived shortly.

He sat down in the sitting room and began talking to Harry and Hermione about what had happened between them. Molly left them alone in the sitting room and retreated into Snape's front office.

Suddenly the front door opened and both Snape and Serina walked in. Molly rushed over and pulled her mother into a tight hug. "Mother, what the hell were you thinking?"

Serina laughed at her daughter. "I was being stupid and blind, but no more. Severus here talked me out of it."

Molly pulled back and looked at her mother, and then back at her father, who was actually smiling for the first time since she had seen him.

"Severus and I are going to try and make it work, for everyone here. You will get to know your father, and he will get to know you."

Snape took this opportunity to walk up behind Serina and place a hand on her shoulder. Molly took a look at her parents, and smiled.

"Now we can be a family," she said before hugging both of her parents.

The sound of the door to the sitting room opened and Dumbledore walked out and turned to the family. Snape walked forward toward Dumbledore.

"How is she?" Snape asked with some concern. Dumbledore looked past Snape and at the two women behind him and them back at Snape with a twinkle in his eyes.

"All will be fine dear friend," Dumbledore said with a smile. "All will be fine."

Two months later, Snape and Serina decided to move into the same quarters together. It was a bid step for Severus because he had never had anyone live with him before.

Serina was standing on a ladder, placing her books on his bookshelves in his sitting room. The fire was blazing in the fireplace, providing the only light in the room.

Severus walked in and moved quietly behind her. She turned to start down the short ladder when she noticed Severus standing right behind her. She jumped and fell, right into his arms.

"You need to be careful," he said in a husky voice. "You never know when someone could come up behind you, like this."

Serina looked up into those dark orbs that constantly made her weak in the knees. "I'm sorry," she said with a smile. "Perhaps I need to be punished for letting you sneak up on me."

Snape smiled as he pulled her closer to him and lifted her up bridal style. "I think that a good punishment is in order," he said as he carried her to the bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed and kissed her deeply. He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell, making their clothes disappear. Serina raised her eyebrows.

"In a hurry, Severus?" He smiled. "God, I love you," he said leaning forward and placing little kisses along her collarbone. Serina smiled. "I love you too," she said.

They stayed in their room all night long, in each other's arms.

Somewhere else in the castle, Harry and Hermione were talking about their future together, and stealing kisses in between their conversation.

"I feel better now after that talk with Dumbledore," Hermione said, kissing Harry's cheek.

"I agree, he made a good point," Harry said taking her hands in his and placing a kiss on each one of her knuckles. "Ron would want us to be happy, as well as remember him."

Hermione smiled. "I will always love Ron, but right now, I think I'll love Harry Potter too."

Harry looked up at her with a mock hurt. "I am so glad you thought to add me in," he said fighting a smile. Hermione smiled and leaned forward, planting a kiss on Harry's lips.

"I love you, Harry," she said. He smiled. "I love you too, Hermione."

* * *

Molly was in her office, preparing for tomorrow's lesson, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Enter," she said, confused as too who would visit her since she knew her parents were still moving into their quarters together. The door opened and a red head entered. Molly looked up into gorgeous brown eyes.

"Hi, my name is Charlie Weasley. Headmaster said that you wanted someone to come and discuss dragons, since you have little knowledge about their dark arts properties?"

Molly smiled and nodded. "Yes, that was me. Thank you for coming Mr. Weasley. My name is Molly Connor."

"Please, call me Charlie," he said. Molly smiled. "Alright, but only if you call me Molly."

Charlie smiled and nodded. "I think I can handle that." Molly walked up to the front of the room, next to Charlie.

"Well, Charlie, care to join me for dinner in the Great Hall?" Charlie nodded. "Dinner sounds great."

THE END

**Well, there it is. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it. Please let me know what you think. This story took a totally different direction than I thought and the Harry/Hermione thing just happened. It wasn't really planned. I hope to hear from you soon, and to my reviewers, thank you so much for your support.**


End file.
